


Bunker

by Lethalclown



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dutch's Bunker, Other, Post-Game, sensory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalclown/pseuds/Lethalclown
Summary: In which Deputy wakes up in Dutch's Bunker and has a small memory of Jacob and Pratt before Joseph decided to appear and give a speech.(This is old so yikes)





	Bunker

The room was just barely lit by a light that sat overhead, right above the Junior Deputy who sat with his hands cuffed to the bedpost. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here or where he was but he knew he had a massive headache and it smelt like piss and rot. He tried to get a look around but that was just when he realized he was handcuffed, neglecting the horrid pain in his wrists as he harshly pulled forward, moving the bed with an unholy screech of metal scratching concrete. Oh Deputy wished he hadn’t moved and just had let himself slip back into unconsciousness as he was met with the lightly mutilated body of Dutch- the man who had first saved him from the hands of Joseph Seed and all the possible torture he might have received.. He remembered the bruises and cuts on his friends faces, especially Pratt who had been unlucky enough to end up with Jacob Seed- The oldest and probably scariest brother of the four. When Deputy had finally seen Pratt once more he had- in all honesty- never seen the man so quiet and… not snarky in any sense. Pratt would stand obediently behind or nearby Jacob with the look of pure fear in his eyes as he stared down Deputy as if he wished to scream and beg for help but alas, with Jacob almost always being nearby it would prevent the man from doing much. But Pratt truly had done something when he had the chance to- and he was severely punished. Deputy had remembered nearly every detail of the short video Jacob had sent out and played on almost every single television in Whitetail mountains.

_The video first showed Pratt tied to a chair and he looked as if he were on the brink of tears or if he could scream his lungs out but he sat in silence as he intently watched something that sat behind the camera. Once the thing came into view it was revealed to be Jacob himself who then looked at Pratt, causing the poor man to flinch at the mere sight of Jacob’s face. The ex-soldier then turned and walked out of frame once more and started out by saying “Now, what is the worst thing that you can ever be? ..Hm?” As he slowly paced in front of Pratt._ _Pratt’s breathing was heavy and his face practically yelled he was afraid but he quickly spoke in a frantic whisper “Weak?”_ _Deputy could **hear** Pratt wheezing where he sat as if his throat was closing up and he was failing at any attempt to breathe as Jacob shook his head with a slight tsk-ing “No, it’s not… it’s not weak. It’s traitorous.” Jacob said as he stood out of the shot. “Treasonous. Ungrateful for the mercy that we have shown you.”_

_Pratt sat with his legs spread out as he slumped over slightly as he began to beg “Sir… I’m sorry…” He said in a raspy whisper “..Please don’t kill me. Please… I’m sorry.” He looked up towards Jacob who was STILL out of camera shot “Please, please, please, I’m so sorry-” And if it weren’t for Jacob shushing him he probably would have continued to beg for Jacob to let him go and give him another chance “I’m not gonna kill you. Time will.” He finally came into frame as he tilted the camera up towards his face and getting right it in the camera as he continued “Now this… Judas…will be offered no food. He will be offered no drink. He will rot here in this cage. And when he passes his bones will be thrown to the wolves. **This** is the will of the father. “ When Jacob leaned out of the camera’s field of view he pointed the camera down towards Pratt’s feet._

_The last thing that happened was Pratt screaming with desperation in his voice as he pulled against his restraints “No. No! Don’t leave me here!”_

As Deputy remembered his friends but tried to recollect the memories of what happened before he ended back up in Dutch’s bunker he had failed to hear the door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps approaching him followed by the sound of a chair creaking as someone sat down in it.

Once Deputy snapped out of his memories and looked up he was met with the horribly bruised face of Joseph Seed. His glasses were missing and his bright blue eyes pierced into the soul of the poor Deputy as he stared at the man with some sort of great intensity before going on with a small speech that the Deputy honestly had a hard time paying attention to. But the final thing was the one part Deputy heard as clear as day- _“I am your father and you are my child. And God will not let you l **eave me**.” _ but as he spoke he tenderly put his hands up to Deputy’s face and cupped his cheeks and for a moment he stared at Deputy if he was admiring the mans face.

Soon Joseph had his thumbs positioned in front of Deputy’s eyes and began to press down, putting his nails and dirt covered fingers directly into Deputy’s eyes. Deputy began to scream in pain and try to wriggle away as he began to kick at Joseph begging for him to stop- begging for the pain to stop. He felt Joseph twist his thumbs slightly and Deputy felt helpless as he kicked and screamed for mercy but alas, Joseph pushed him back and yanked his thumbs out of Deputy’s eyes and stood up as he kicked the chair away and raised his arms as Deputy laid against the wall and desperately tried to look around-- tried to see anything at all but… Due to Joseph, Deputy no longer could see.

> _  
> I once was lost, but now am found._ _Was blind, but now I see._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a small fic but if you would want more of it please be sure to leave a comment about it and (or) kutos! Also if you have any suggestions about a thing for me to write whether it be Deputy X Seed, Deputy X GFH, etc etc.
> 
> Be sure to also suggest prompts at my tumblr(s) if you'd like!  
> lethalclown.tumblr.com  
> farcryappreciation.tumblr.com


End file.
